Hope
by Jennifer1989
Summary: Bella was born into a world of hate who thinks that no one will ever love her. Until Edward. How will her life change for the better and the worst when she meets Edward? Tell me what you think. It's my first fanfic. I love constructive criticism.AH BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight owns the characters. I only own the story line. Review please! Bellas POV

* * *

**

Preface:

It was cold outside. I could feel the raindrops pouring down on me forcing my clothes to cling to me. I guess I was thankful for the rain for it helped wash away the tears that I once tried to hold in.

The streets were empty. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was better this way. I really didn't want anyone to see me all hurt and broken.

Its funny how you think your life has changed for the better, but if you were to really take a closer look at it, you would have realized that life isn't meant to feel that great. I knew that I didn't carry the intelligence that most of humanity have but I didn't think I was that diluted either. How could I possibly believe that he could have really loved me? That he could have wanted me the way that I had wanted him? The words that he had once said clouded my better judgment. They erased the little knowledge that I had obtained over the years, only to prove themselves to me once more. I wasn't worth it. I thought that I had already been aware of it. Guess not. Maybe I should have listened to my mother when she told me that no one would ever love me. I should have listened when she told me that I would end up alone and bitter. But even though I was only nine years old, I still held hope that one day I would be able to prove her wrong. That one day, I would be able to prove to her that someone out there would love me. I just had to find him.

I had grown up around people who put on a façade of a happy family. My childhood friends all envied me because as they said, " I had the perfect mother." I was so used to hiding behind my smile and making others believe that I really did have a perfect mother, that I was too scared to tell otherwise. I hated being home. I used every possible chance that arrived to leave. School was my safe haven. I knew even so young, that if I wanted to prove my mother wrong, school would be the only source of a possibility to leave and do so. And so, I excelled in every aspect that school contained. I had received the highest marks and when it came down for graduation I had been awarded valedictorian. Of course it wasn't because I was that smart. It was just that they felt bad for me. That's what my mother told me the day that she was informed.

No one sat in the seats that were reserved for me. No one came to see me put on a fake smile as I read aloud the fake words that I had conjured up about moving on to bigger and better things. It was better this way. I didn't need them to criticize me anymore then they had already all my years growing up. I didn't need to hear the truth again, I mean I already knew that I would never amount to anything and I would have proved my stupidity to a higher level if I would have tried to amount to something even in the smallest bit. I was about to enter the real world and I wasn't a child anymore. Things would no longer be given to me because they felt badly for me. I knew I had a long and hard fight ahead of me but just as I did when I was nine years old, I still held hope. Boy was I stupid!

I finally reached my street. I stopped walking and wiped away the last of the tears that I allowed to escape. It was from that point on that I decided to finally "smarten up" as I should have so many years ago. I decided to let go of the hope I once held on to so dearly. I would never again believe that I could prove my mother wrong when she had been right all along. I would never be loved and I would die alone and bitter. I began walking down the rest of the way to what I call home ready to finally accept the life that I would inevitably live no matter what the circumstance. A cold and meaningless life.

________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think. **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters. Review please!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Graduation day**

I decided to finally start getting ready for graduation. I had put it off enough. As much as I was dreading this night, I was also excited. It was one step closer to proceeding towards what I have worked my entire life for. I was scared to move to another state, but I knew I wouldn't succeed here. Not so close to where my mother lived anyways. But most of all, I was scared that I would never find someone who could love me? I had held onto hope for too long that I couldn't just decide to not go through with it now. My ticket was already purchased and my clothing was already packed. If I did decided to throw it all away now, I would always ask myself what if? Regret is not something that I wanted to live with. So it was decided. I would push aside my fear and make my breakthrough.

_____________________________________________________________________

"_**Good evening**__!"_ I began nervously with a forced smile stretched across my face.

"_**Wow! We made it! After four years of hard work, setting our own paths and setting the bar high for our future graduates, we finally made it!"**_

The crowd all roared with excitement with smiles from ear to ear plastered on their faces. Hopefully, none of them were forced as mine was.

"_**I'm sure I speak for all of my fellow graduates when I say thank you to the staff, teachers and faculty for putting up with us during all the years that we have attended this school together. As we set out into the "real world" and onto our new lives, we look back over the years here. Its been a hard and rewarding journey that I am so happy that I can share with all of you. We have all accomplished things we never thought possible, broken boundaries never broken before, made friends that will last a lifetime but most importantly, we all made it to the next step in our lives. Our future. Remember to always work hard but also to live, laugh and love all that we can."**_ I felt bad for incorporating that last bit when I was such a hypocrite to do so. But I said what I was expected to say, I had to keep up the façade that my family once began. And so I forced the fake smile playing on my face even bigger.

"_**Leave an impact on the world and don't ever give up on your dreams. Failure will always be awaiting us but don't let it be an option. Always do your best to pull through even in the worst of circumstances because if you do, you will go further then you ever thought possible" **_

Although, I not only put on a fake smile and became a hypocrite all in the a matter of a few minutes, I was proud to say that I was able to push myself further than I ever thought possible. I made it to this day; a day where my life would now begin. I would be able to venture out onto my quest of proving my mother wrong and finally being able to find happiness. I knew that this was something that would be far more difficult than anything that I have ever encountered in all of my previous years, but I knew that once I accomplished it, I would be able to know what true happiness was. That was something I wanted more than anything. Well that and to be loved. My guess is that the two things are connected to each other more than I could ever imagine. Of course, I wouldn't know for sure seeing as I've never experienced either one.

"_**Over the past four years, we have all matured into mature adults now ready to venture out and live the life that's ahead of all of us. We are the Class of 2007! Congratulations everyone, God bless and good luck."**_ I finally ended my speech. I felt relieved to know that I wouldn't have to put on an act much longer. In a few hours I would be leaving for Forks, Washington for the start of my new life. I couldn't help but feel hopeful that that life would be much better than the life that I have always wanted to leave behind. The life where I was always alone and scared. I couldn't tell you how it felt to be loved, but I knew it had to be a much greater feeling then living a life without it.

All of our names were called for each of us to accept our diplomas. Before I knew it, it was time for me to head to the airport with my already packed bags. I was more ready then I thought I would be. I was scared but the excitement overruled my fear. I was more than willing to face whatever life threw my way!

________________________________________________________________________

I'll post more tomorrow. It'll be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Airport**

I reached the airport at exactly 11 pm. After graduation ended I came here as fast as I could. It still took me two hours. I hadn't even gone to see my mother to say a final goodbye. I wonder what she thought about me not saying goodbye to her today before I left. It didn't bother me all that much. I just wished the time would fly by quickly so that I before I knew it I would be asleep in a comfy bed. The exhaustion I felt was in full effect.

"_**Boarding flight 185, Forks, Washington,**__ "_ I heard announced over the intercom.

"_**I repeat. Boarding flight 185, Forks, Washington."**_

It was finally time to board the plane. I was so relieved. It felt as though the time couldn't pass by any slower. I thought that I would never get on that plane. Not any time soon; the time just seemed to go on and on.

I chose my seat in the back so that I could let everyone leave before me. Sitting in the back would allow me to do so. I wouldn't hold anyone up. Being in a crowded space trying to gather your belongings and leave with very minimal incidents, was not something I wanted to be apart of. I didn't realize how tired I was until I rested my head against the window. Before I knew it, we were in Forks. The one place, that I knew, would change my life in ways that I never would have dreamed possible. I just hoped that it wouldn't be the worst. At least I hoped so.

As they all filled the airport with their families and belongings, I just sat there waiting until everyone else had already started down the aisle towards the exit. It felt like a blur as I gathered my luggage, called a cab and made my way to the bed that I was most definitely wanting to lay in and sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

First day of Forks, Washington

I woke up to the sun beating in my face. Damn, why did it already have to be morning? More sleep sounded wonderful about now but I knew that I should wake and go look for a job. The money I had saved wouldn't be enough to last me more than a few weeks. Hopefully, I'll find a job soon!

I quickly got dressed, did my makeup and ran out the door within the next hour. Since I didn't have a car, I walked along the streets. There were a few places that were hiring but they didn't look too appealing. Maybe I'll change my mind on the way back to my apartment.

Forks is a very small town in the heart of the Olympic Peninsula, between the Olympic mountains and the Pacific Ocean beaches. Because of the towns size, I didn't expect to see this many cars driving to their own destinations.

As I was walking along the sidewalk, it began to drizzle. Oh great! I hadn't even brought an umbrella. I guess I forgot that it was the rainiest town in the whole continental U.S. But I hadn't really expected any less anyways. I mean just because I moved didn't necessarily mean that my luck would change now.

The rain began coming down faster and harder. I didn't want to get more wet than I already was so I ran inside Rising Star. It was a clothing store and café all in one. I heard soft music playing in the background. I tried to figure out who was singing the song but it I had never heard it before. It was a beautiful song. I especially enjoyed the melody.

It wouldn't hurt to ask if they were hiring. I mean I might as well if I'm going to wait till the rain settled. I was about to walk up to the cashier when someone tapped on my shoulder. I was confused. I didn't know anyone here so it couldn't be someone that should have recognized me from anywhere.

When I finally turned around, I was facing someone who seemed to work here. Her name tag read Alice. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She seemed genuinely happy to see me. That was a first.

"**_Hi! My name is Alice." _**She was very pretty. She had big blue eyes that only made her beauty that much greater. As if she needed any more. Alice was a few inches smaller than me but it fit her quite well. She reminded me of a pixie.

**_"Um, hello, my name is Bella"_** I responded still slightly confused to why she had randomly decided to introduce herself.

"**_Listen, I know that this may seem a little bit odd, but you seem really nice and I was wondering if you'd like to work here!?!"_** She seemed to become a little nervous with anticipation as she waited for me to reply.

"**_Really? That would be amazing. I just moved here and I really need a job. I didn't think that it would happen this soon but I'm glad that it did. When can I start?"_** I was surprised that I didn't stutter. I was usually nervous around those who I didn't know that well. With Alice I felt very relaxed and comfortable around. That was a good thing if we were going to be working together.

"**_Aw! I'm so happy you excepted my offer_**" she said as she hugged me tightly.

**_" I know that we will become the best of friends, and who wouldn't like to work alongside their friend? Better than working with someone who you hate!" _**she said chuckling.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Maybe my luck was changing after all. If it hadn't started to rain, I never would have met her.

I couldn't help but to smile at her reaction. **_" So when shall I start?"_**

**_"Right away, I mean if that's okay. Someone called out today and I really could use the help."_**

**_"That's fine. I don't really have anything else planned."_** My first day in Forks and I already had a job. My mother would never had expected that. Ha!

Alice told me that I would be working in the café part. She showed me where everything was and explained all that I needed to know. I had a really good memory so I only needed to hear it once to get the gist of it. If I had any questions later in the future, I'm sure that Alice would be more than happy to help. She had a really great personality and always seemed to be smiling. I definitely wasn't used to that back home.

The day seemed to pass by rather quickly. I took care of about a dozen customers who all asked me when I had first moved to Forks. It really must be a small town if they all knew I wasn't from around here. Back home was such a huge place that you came across people you never met before, everyday.

When it came down to closing 8 hours later, I felt exhausted. Hopefully cleaning up wouldn't take too long.

_**"Bella?"**_ Alice suddenly called.

**_"Yes, Alice?"_**

**_"After we're done closing, would you like to hang out with me and my friends?"_** she asked with a hopeful look.

Should I say yes? It couldn't hurt to become better acquainted with more people.

"**_C'mon Bella! I really want you to come and I know that everyone will love you. And don't say that you wont because your tired. We are closed tomorrow so you can sleep in. I wont take no for an answer!"_**

Why was she so eager to hang out with me? I wasn't someone who seemed like they would be a good friend. At least that's what I've always thought.

**_"Sure why not?"_** I said a little hesitantly.

**_"Don't worry, you'll have a great time. You'll see."_**

Within a half an hour we were finally ready to leave. As we walked out the door I realized that it wasn't raining. I wonder when it had stopped falling.

**_"Bella, do you need a ride or do you have your own car?"_**

"**_ I don't have a car so I would really appreciate the ride."_**

**_"Okay, but I want to stop at home to get changed_**. **_I have clothes that I know you would fit into so we don't have to stop at your place."_**

"**_That's quite alright. I could just wear this."_** I didn't feel comfortable wearing her clothes when we had just met. What if I accidentally ruined them?

"**_ Don't be silly Bells. I have enough clothes to share. Besides, I love giving makeovers! I have the perfect outfit in mind that I know would look amazing on you."_** She seemed so excited that I couldn't refuse.

**_"Okay, but as long as your okay with it."_** She seemed very pleased with my response and began grinning from ear to ear. I never realized how contagious a smile could be until I found myself smiling as well. It was definitely going to be a good night.

* * *

Review please! Tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward and Bellas first meeting**

* * *

It took ten minutes to reach Alice's house. It looked huge! I don't think that I have ever seen a house that big and that beautiful in all my life.

**_" Bella it's just a house"_** I suddenly heard Alice say. I guess she had noticed my staring, openmouthed.

**_" Are you kidding me Alice? That's not a house. It looks like a museum to me. Its absolutely beautiful. I cant wait to see the inside!"_**

I could feel the smile playing on my face. If it looked this nice on the outside, I couldn't even fathom how it must look on the inside.

**_"C'mon, time is being wasted. We'll need as much time as possible to get ready."_** Alice said as she opened her car door and made her way outside. I quickly followed behind her as she made her way up the drive way.

We stepped inside I was in awe. And I thought that the outside was amazing! I couldn't even gather up words to describe the sight before me. It looked like I would imagine a castle looking like.

**_" I'll show you around another time. I want to get this makeover started!"_**

She seemed to be truly excited. She seemed to be the complete opposite of me. I hated makeovers. Well I think I do. I've never experienced one. Maybe ill surprise myself and actually enjoy it.

_**"Alice, is this your room?"**_ I quickly blurted out as we entered another room. It had pink walls and the bed looked liked like a canopy made for a princess. **_" It seems so like you; Beautiful."_** she smiled at my comment.

**_"Aw! Thanks Bells. I'm glad you like it."_**

She started rummaging through her drawers with a determined look etched across her face.

**_"Aha!"_** she screamed as she pulled out a lacey pink dress. "_**Here, put this on quickly. Ill be getting dressed as well. Then we'll start on your makeup and then finally your hair.**_

I walked into the bathroom and started to worry that it wouldn't look right on me. When I was done changing, I glanced into the mirror and saw exactly what I had expected to see. I knew that just because it was something far nicer than anything I would normally wear, it didn't mean that I would suddenly look pretty. In fact, I looked the complete opposite. Hideous couldn't even cover how badly I looked.

**_" Um, Alice? M…maybe this wasn't such a g…ggreat idea. It doesn't look right on me."_** I stuttered

**_"Nonsense. Come out here so I can see. I'm sure that it looks a lot better then your letting on."_** I took a few more seconds glaring at my reflection when I decided to just get it over and done with. There was no way they she would let me not show her.

I slowly opened the door and quietly waited for her reaction. It wasn't what I had imagined it to be.

Her eyes were wide with amazment as she began to speak.

**_"Bella, you look amazing! I mean of course you look pretty all the same, but with this outfit and color it makes you shine that much more."_**

**_"C'mon, you don't have to lie to me. There's no point in lying when I already know the truth. I'm anything but pretty with or without this outfit."_** I didn't want her to make things up just because she felt bad for me. I was strong enough to accept the truth.

**_"You clearly don't see yourself very clearly. But don't worry after I'm done with you, you will."_**

As my makeup and my hair was being done, I wasn't allowed to see myself until it was all completed. I was nervous to see the outcome. I had never worn makeup before and my hair was usually let down in messy curls. Beside the nervousness I felt, I began to feel something I have never felt before. Was it excitement? I guess my life really is changing.

Suddenly, I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. "Bella, don't move. You made me mess up. Your lucky its an easy fix." I sat as still as possible as another knock came from the other side of the door, only louder this time.

**_"Hold on!"_** Alice called loudly so that the person on the other side could hear her clearly.

Alice continued putting my makeup until about a minute later when she announced that she was finished. As she made her way to her bedroom door, I rushed inside the bathroom to see the finished product. To me I still looked bad but to avoid hurting Alice's feelings, I decided I would pretend to like how I looked.

I was scared to re enter the bedroom. I wanted to avoid any sort of embarrassment I was sure id put myself in once whoever had been the one knocking had seen me. But it would come eventually and the sooner it happened the sooner id be at home in the comfort of my loneliness.

I could hear voices but I couldn't quite figure out what they were saying. The voice obviously belong to a male. It sounded velvety. It made me more nervous thinking that if his voice was that attractive, he had to have the face and body that matched.

I finally made my way into the room and found myself staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He looked like a God. His bronze hair was slightly disheveled and yet, still looked like he could be in a gel commercial. His eyes were a deep green. This only made me more self conscience of my boring brown eyes. I tried to look away but his gaze held mine with a power that I did not understand. I felt a current of electricity flow through my entire body. This had never happened to me before. Why was he staring at me? I wasn't something people normally stared at. He was probably just wondered how someone could look as hideous as I did in this exact momment.

Suddenly, he tore his gaze away from mine and walked out the door. If he hadn't been the one to do so, I probably would still be staring at him. As soon as he eyes were away from mine, I felt sadness suddenly take over. My heart was beating at a very fast rate. My palms felt sweaty and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone could have that power over me. I knew he didn't see anything extraordinary when he had looked at me. I mean he practically ran out the door. If I had been in his shoes, there's no doubt that I would have done the same. Why did I feel upset that he no longer was in my eyesight? I shook it away. I must have been imagining it all. No one made me feel that way. It was crazy to think I would feel such a connection with someone. At least not this soon. I just moved here for crying out loud.**_"Edward!"_** Alice called as she made her way after him pulling me along with her. Why was she dragging me along? I felt more self conscience then I had ever felt in my entire life. A creature that beautiful was meant to be around those with equal beauty. I tried to pull away from her but she just held onto my wrist tighter. There was no way she was going to let me stay behind.

**_"You don't have to be so rude. You could have at least introduced yourself to Bella." _**Alice yelled at Edward. We seemed to be in his bedroom as we found him lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He had an annoyed look on his face.

**_"Right. I'm Edward and you are Bella"_** he suddenly said with venom in his voice. I knew that I wasn't anything compared to him but why did he hate me so?

**_"Edward"_** Alice said. Her voice held the same amount of venom as Edwards did. "Your such a jerk! You have no right acting that way towards her. Just because your having a bad day, doesn't mean that you can act like that."

**_"Like I care Alice. Who is she to me? Nothing."_** he yelled angrily. He quickly jumped off the bed and walked out the door. He didn't make it out before he glance in my direction. I tried to keep the tears in that threatened to fall at any second. Why did I care what he thought of me. Over the years I learned to keep everything out so that it all had no effect on me. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Edward, a God.

I think he realized I had tears in my eyes as he stopped for a moment. I could feel his face soften a bit but suddenly turned hard again as he left.

**_"Bella, please forgive my jerk of a brother. I don't know why he's acting that way but ill be sure to let him have it later. But first I have to get ready. Oh and don't worry there is no way ill allow him to act like that tonight."_** she then began towards her room with me in tow.

**_"You mean he's coming along? Maybe I should go home. He doesn't like me and I'm sure he wouldn't want me tagging along."_** I said. I no longer felt excitement to see how this night would turn out. Rather, I felt dread. I spent my life around those who hated me. This was my time to get away from that.

**_"Please don't let him change your mind. You're my friend Bella and I'm not going to let him ruin that. Your coming. End of story."_** she then said in a serious tone. I knew that there was no arguing with her. She would just drag me if she had to.

**_"Fine. But I'm not speaking to him."_** I said, my voice full of dread. This was definitely going to be a very long night.

**_"As long as you'll come, then thats fine with me."_**

* * *

**Review please! tell me what you think!**


End file.
